10 modos de NÃO conquistar o L
by RIPster's House
Summary: Light decide conquistar Lawliet. Burros, purpurinados e totalmente não Kira e L. Participação especial de Mello, Near e emojis causadores de câncer. Você foi avisado. Ripagem


**Título original:** 10 Modos para conquistar o L

 **Ripadores:** Annie Bell (Annie), Maylene (May) e Hajime (Haj)

 **Tentem não vomitar.**

 **Disclaimer:** Death Note Não **(Haj: Qual a necessidade da letra maiúscula aqui gente?)** me pertence! **(Annie: Só digo GRAÇAS A DEUS por isso né, porque seria um lixo.)** Se pertencesse o L ainda estaria vivo! u.ú **(May: Típico, acho que li o mesmo disclaimer em umas 500 fanfics desse fandom.) (Haj: No grupo do face dos autores trash tem o disclaimer pronto, elas só copiam e colam.)**

 **Descrição:** 10 passos para conquistar o L! **(Annie: Mas esse não era o título?) (May: Também senti um nó no cérebro, não se preocupe.) (Haj: Farei um manual explicando que TÍTULO é diferente de DESCRIÇÃO.) (May: Não se dê ao trabalho, jamais vão entender.)**

 **10 Modos para conquistar o L** (Haj: E foder com o cérebro de qualquer pessoa que se dê ao trabalho de ler as merdas aqui escritas.)

 **N/a:** **Oiee! Primeira Fic de Death Note!** (Annie: Ah criatura, e você acha que por isso pode sair fazendo merda?)

 **Sasori: e meio Yaoi!** (Annie: Sasori, querido, você está na história errada, Naruto é virando a esquina duas quadras pra baixo, ok?) (May: E por que caralhos autor trash gosta tanto de conversar com personagens antes de escrever a porra da fic?) (Haj: Tô mais intrigado com o que seria uma fanfic MEIO yaoi. Um dos personagens tem só MEIO pênis?) (Annie: HAOEOAHOHEOAH Espera, vai ofender o Lawliet agora é!?) (May: E por que não pode ser o Raito a ter meio pênis?) (Haj: Jura que vocês estão discutindo isso?) (Annie: OK, foco na merda!)

 **Raito: Como Assim?** (Haj: De novo, qual a necessidade da letra maiúscula?) (Annie: As regras sobre letras maiúsculas são bem definidas, recomendo a leitura de uma minigramática.)

 **Eu vou fazer uma fic meio yaoi co vc!** (May: Meu amor entenda uma coisa: é VOCÊ e não vc quando VOCÊ está escrevendo algo que vai ser publicado, isso não é uma conversa com seus amigos acéfalos.)

 **L: o.o Eu e o Raito-Kun?** (Annie: O Lawliet não era inteligente?) (Haj: Um gênio, na verdade.) (May: Por que demônios essa autora fez com que ele parecesse burro como uma porta?) (Haj: Autores trash, não tente entendê-los.)

 **Sim!**

 **L: mas ele é kira!** (Haj: Jura, queri?)

 **Eu sei!**

 **L: e vc vai deixar por isso mesmo?** (Annie: Podia, aí acabava já nesse diálogo ridículo e eu poderia voltar a coçar o saco.) (Haj: Annie, você não tem um saco.) (Annie: Posso coçar o seu então? *olhos brilhando*) (May: O que caralhos foi isso?) (Haj: Caralho. No singular. Como Ken tá de folga só tem um aqui.) (Annie: E O MEU?) (May e Haj: ANNIE!) (Annie: Calm your tits, bitches.)

 **Sim! Essa era a intenção!**

 **L: morri agora!** (May: Morreu mesmo HAHAHA babacão!) (Annie: *batendo a cabeça na mesa* Ele morreu! Meu muso morreu.) (Haj: Vejam pelo lado positivo: se Lawliet morreu, não tem fanfic! *Pega taças e começa a abrir a champagne*) (Annie: *Pega fogos de artifício*) (May: *Prepara os colar de flor havaiana*)

 **Haha' agora irei começar a Fic!** (May: Não temos tanta sorte assim.)(Annie: Tava demorando né fi, achei que você conversando com os personagens já era a fanfic.)

 **Betta: Meu principal Betta é o Word T.T** (Haj: E mesmo assim consigo prever a merda que será isso.) (May: Mãe Diná da nossa casinha!)

 **Fala:** *ação*# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨) **(Annie: Entendi porra nenhuma, mas ok, bora lá.)**

 **\- Lugar e hora –**

 **-¹ Barulho ¹-**

 **\- Fhash Back –** **(Annie: Continuo não entendendo porra nenhuma.) (May: Fez sentido nenhum essa caralhada toda aí.)**

( **N/a:** Meus comentários) **(Haj: Por que diabos sempre autor trash fica comentando na própria fanfic?) (May: Como se alguém ligasse pro que você tem a dizer.)**

 **-X-**

 **1º Passo:** **Compre Doces e Tortas Para Ele!**

Entra Milhares **(Haj: PQP! Já tô me irritando com esse tanto de letras maiúsculas onde não deve.)** de doces e Tortas No **(Haj: Olha Essa Porra, Caralho!)** QG **(May: Quem precisa de pontos finais nessa vida?) (Annie: Essa fanfic desgraçada?)**

Raito: xDD **(Annie: MAS QUE CARALHO É ESSE? Por que, demônios no inferno, que esse ser acéfalo não escreveu um "Raito sorriu, radiante"?) (May: *matando formigas com os dedos* Essa carinha sempre me pareceu morta...)**

L: o que é isso Raito-Kun? =OO **(Haj: E, mais uma vez, L demonstra toda a sua perspicácia de detetive ao não conseguir identificar "Milhares de doces e Tortas No QG".)**

Raito: Gostou? É pra você! xDD **(May: E Raito meio morto com queixo duplo sorriu para Lawliet.)**

L: Gostei sim! #O que você planeja Agora Kira? u.ú# **(Haj: É a primeira vez na minha vida que vejo pensamentos sendo expressados entre – olha a aula – cerquilhas (hashtags).) (Annie: #PARTIU #escrever #umabosta #defanfic.)**

Raito: que bom! Agora irei pagar a conta! **(May: YAY!)**

Raito vai ver a Conta e desmaia depois de vê-la **(May: a Conta, uma pessoa, talvez?) (Annie: *batendo a cabeça na mesa e grunhindo*) (Haj: *abrindo uma garrafa de vodka* Aceitam?)**

L vai ver a Conta **(May: É uma pessoa sim.)** e entende por que Raito Desmaiara **(Haj: Essas malditas letras maiúsculas estão me estressando demais.) (Annie: *ainda batendo a cabeça* Ninguém mais usa pontos, ninguém mais usa pontos. *chorando*)**

L: 100 Milhões de Ienes? =OO (N/a: quase 2 milhões de reais) **(May: Estou me estressando com esses emojis, quero socar cada maldita carinha dessas.) (Haj: E que porra de quantidade absurda de doces teria que ser comprada pra chegar a 2 milhões de reais?) (Annie: Quem escreveu esse lixo não parou pra pensar nisso. Na verdade, duvido que seja capaz de pensar em algo.)**

Raito se recupera do desmaio **(Annie: Ah, a lady desmaiou. Lawliet não abanou ela com o lencinho também?)**

Raito: toma. **(May: Toma o quê? Uma aspirina? Uma água de coco?) (Haj: No cu?) (Annie: Tomara.)**

Raito dá 100 milhões de ienes com certo receio **(May: Raito dá um presente pro L com o dinheiro do Lawliet, é uma maravilha isso aí.)**

Os caras que entregaram, **(Haj: Primeiro: apreciem a maravilha que é quando as pessoas usam a norma culta para escrever "os caras que entregaram". Segundo: qual o objetivo de colocar uma vírgula ali?)** vão embora com o dinheiro e deixam um cartão dizendo que não aceitam devolução.

L: ohhh! **(Haj: Já gemendo?) (Annie: Raito, que você fez com o Lawliet?)** Muito obrigado Raito-Kun! Mas eu não gosto dessa Loja de doces! **(Haj: MALDITAS. LETRAS. MAIÚSCULAS.) (May: E porra L! O cara te dá um presente de 2 milhões de reais e você não gosta da loja?)**

Raito: X.X #Fail# **(Annie: Diz que ele morreu, por favor.)**

-X-

 **2º Passo:** **Converse com ele e chegue ao ponto de ele Falar por que ele acha que você é Kira** (May: Faltou espaço, faltou ponto, faltou letra minúscula... Só não faltou burrice pra quem escreveu.)

Raito Chega **(Haj: Eu desisto! Tchau. *sai correndo e tenta pular a janela*) (Annie: *segurando Haj* Você não vai nos abandonar aqui.) (May: Fica, tem mais vodka na prateleira de cima.)** no QG **(Annie: *soltando Haj pra ele pegar a vodka* Quem precisa de pontos finais, né?)**

Raito: Lzinhooooww! **(May: WTF!? Você acha mesmo que o Raito falaria algo assim? NUNCA!) (May: *tomando a vodka* Alguém conta pra autora que não precisa ser uma bichona pra gostar de homens.) (Haj: Tô com um feeling que chegamos ao pior já.) (Annie: Nunca, NUNCA fale isso.) (May: Sempre que você fala isso os deuses do karma fazem com que piore!)**

L: O.O #O que você pretende dessa vez Kira? u.ú# **(Haj: Mas é claro que sendo um detetive você jamais teria uma pista sobre o que ele quer.) (Annie: Ele quer te comer.) (May: Annie, nessa relação, os dois são tão purpurinados que nenhum iria querer ser o seme.) (May interpretando L: AI Raitozinhow, minha vez de dar hoje.) (Annie: *interpretando Raito* Não Lzinhow, é minha vez! Te comi ooontem.) (Haj: Vocês são bizarras.)**

Raito: o que foi?

L: você me chamou de Lzinho! **(Annie: Não, foi mais gay que isso, foi "Lzinhooooww") (Haj: Lzinho, que merda cara, que merda.)**

Raito: o que tem de mal? **(May: Mais um gênio se fingindo de burro. Isso não tá certo.)**

L: é um apelido carinhoso em Relação a Mim! **(Annie: Tivemos a revelação do século. Não, do milênio. Quiçá da história: Lawliet é Deus.) (May: Sempre desconfiei.)**

Raito: E...? **(Annie: Meu Lawli... Opa! Meu Deus! Raito é um gênio, ao contrário do autor dessa joça, que parece gostar de colocar dois dos mais inteligentes personagens da história com o mesmo intelecto dela.)**

L: você é Kira, ou seja, você pretende Algo! **(Haj: Quem é Algo? O marido da Alga?) (Annie: AOEHOAHOEHOAHEOAE que piada sem graça Haj, faz isso não.) (May: E o legal é que ele fala "você é Kira" com o mesmo nível de revelação de "olha, tá chovendo".)**

Raito: por que você desconfia que eu seja Kira? **(May interpretando L: "Porque é o meu trabalho, caralho!")**

L: ...Por que **(Annie: Estou tentando entender se isso é uma resposta, uma pergunta, uma resposta com pergunta...)** você é Kira oras! **(Haj: Uma conclusão digna do melhor detetive do mundo.)**

Raito: Aff's! **(May: Em que diabos de universo paralelo Raito, o deus do novo mundo, diria "Aff's"?)** Você quer tanto que eu seja Kira! Você deseja que eu seja Kira? **(Haj: "Sim, eu quero que você seja Kira, aí posso te mandar pra cadeia, largar esse maldito trabalho e voltar a comer doces e dormir.") (Annie: E ver séries. Aposto que Lawliet é super fã de Daredevil.)**

L: Quem sabe eu deseje que você seja Kira **(Annie interpretando L: Aumenta meu tesão.) (May: O ponto final mandou um beijo e um cartão postal do Havaí. Disse que não volta mais.)**

Raito: #haha' Passo Avançado!# Você deseja Kira L? **(Annie: E agora surge, brota do chão um novo personagem: Kira L. Quem será ele? Quais as suas intenções com essa fanfic de merda? Veja, hoje à noite, no Globo Repórter.) (May: É o nome do bebê dos dois. AAAWNN FOFURA!) (Annie: Cala a boca May, não dá ideia.)**

L: Claro!

Raito: #Ahhh ele me desejaa! U-ruh!# (N/a: Deu A Loca No Raito!) **(Haj: Obrigada por comentar o óbvio, autora de merda, eu jamais teria percebido que DESDE O COMEÇO DESSA PORRA DEU A LOUCA NO RAITO.)** De que jeito você deseja Kira Lzinho? **(May: Viu, é o bebê sim, Annie. Chama até no diminutivo.)**

L: Eu o Desejo Mandar Para A Forca! **(May: Letras maiúsculas demais, meu cérebro vai pifar desse jeito.) (Annie: Eu li foca. Essa bagaça tá acabando com meus neurônios.)**

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

 **3º passo:** **Pergunte Se ele ama alquem** (Annie: Achei um acento embaixo da ponte iaia-ô. E esse acento tava perdido iaia-ô) (May: A letra maiúscula embaixo da ponte iaia-ô. Fazendo companhia pro acento perdido iaia-ô) (Haj: Calem a boca!)

Raito: Lzinhooow **(May: *voz de monitora de zoológico* Observem, nessa jaula, o que acontece quando dois supostos gênios conversam.)**

L: La vem! **(Annie: *voz de apresentadora do Globo Repórter* E será que isso é um 'lavem', um 'lá vem' ou algo desconhecido e prejudicial ao português?)**

Raito: eu te incomodo? **(Haj: Aí continua: 'Que #peeena!** **Meu sucesso incomoda a muitos.** **Mais Recalque e inveja são "armas dos incompetentes" !') (May: AUHSUAHUS)**

L: nem, nem... **(Annie: *dançando*** **Vem neném, neném vem neném neném vem neném neném vem.)**

Raito: que bom! **(May: Bom seria essa fic acabar agora.) (Haj: Péssimas notícias, estamos só no terceiro passo de dez.) (*May começa a chorar*)**

L: o que você quer Kira-Kun? **(Annie: CLARO! Vamos chamar o maior assassino da atualidade com um sufixo carinhoso!) (Haj: Aí isso vira moda e vai ser "Bin Laden-kun", "Dahmer-kun"...)**

Raito: eu não sou Kira! E eu tenho uma pergunta! **(May: Raito encarnou a criança do primário.)**

L: você é Kira sim! Faça A pergunta! **(Annie: E L também, pelo jeito.) (Haj: Notem como é uma pergunta importante. Não é só uma pergunta, é A pergunta.)**

Raito: ¬.¬ Eu queria saber se você gosta de alguém! **(May: O L bem que podia responder "sim, de você" e acabar com meu sofrimento, né?)**

L: eu? **(Haj: Não, o outro Lawliet que está sentado do seu lado.)**

Raito: você mesmo! ¬.¬

L: hum... Tem opções? **(Annie: Tem. Sim ou não. Agora escolhe e acaba logo com essa joça.)**

Raito: ¬.¬ Ok faremos com opções! Você gosta de Misa?

L: Nem Ferrandoo! Ohhh, a Garota é super Retardada e Idiota, ela te ama mesmo você sendo Kira! É muito Abestada uma garota dessa! **(Annie: Olha o ataque de ciúmes que a bicha deu.) (May: Vocês conseguem imaginar Lawliet falando 'abestada'? Eu não.) (Haj: Impossível. Falou abestada única coisa que imagino é o tiririca brotando o chão.)**

Raito: o.o. Deu pra perceber que você não gosta dela! **(Haj: Nossa, com o nível intelectual desses dois na fanfic, eu não duvidava que o Raito fosse precisar de três diálogos pra perceber que o L não gosta dela.)**

L: Próximo

Raito: Watari?

L: Noooo!You crazy? **(Annie interpretando Kira: Não sou louco! Só mato um monte de gente.** **Bem normal.)**

Raito: Crazy For You… **(May: Aww fofura!)**

L: What? O.o **(Annie: Não se finge de sonsa bicha burra.)**

Raito: Nothing... Continuing... Mello?

L: Adoro a Minha Barrinha de chocolatee! *-* **(Annie: QUÊ!? Se Mello soubesse que chamaram ele de 'minha barrinha de chocolate' ele matava a autora.)**

Raito: #Nota: Tenho que matar Mello# ¬.¬ ele é uma criança! **(May: Novidade, você mata todo mundo.)**

L: Mas ele geme como gente grande! **(Annie: WHAT?) (Haj: What?) (May: What?)**

Raito: O.O Você já comeu aquele pirralho? **(Haj: Prefiro nem pensar na origem do apelido 'barrinha de chocolate'.)**

L: prefiro não comentar... **(Annie: Ótimo, agora o melhor detetive do mundo além de burro e purpurinado é pedófilo também.)**

Raito: =OO **(May: Claro, qual a necessidade de escrever um "Raito ficou estupefato com a declaração de L" se você pode simplesmente colocar um emoticon. Não sei por quê Tolkien não pensou nisso.)**

L: Continuing...

Raito: ok...#não pode ficar pior... **(Annie: Nunca fale isso.)** Ou será que pode?# Near...

L: Meu Brinquedinho favorito! Deu ate saudade dele! **(Haj: Putaqueopariu, Lawliet maior comedor de cu da história.)**

Raito: #Super nota: **(*Annie está tentando imaginar notas com superpoderes, parece que seu cérebro fritou com a quantidade de idiotice nessa história. Pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno.*)** tenho que matar Mello e Near!# O.o outra criança? O.o

L: a culpa não é minha se eles são tão lindos e Kawai's! *-* **(Haj: Esse jumento que escreveu essa porcaria não sabe nem escrever em português, se mete a escrever em inglês e agora japonês também.)**

Raito: teve ménage? O.O **(May interpretando L: Teve. E logo depois levei os dois no cinema e deixei eles comprarem kinder ovo.) (Haj: Você tá muito boa em fingir ser o Lawliet retardado dessa fanfic, parabéns.) (Annie: E o Oscar de melhor atriz vai para... TANTANTAN MAY! *Tenta entregar uma garrafa de vodka pra May, que pega e faz uma reverência*) (Haj: O cérebro da Annie ainda tá fodido, mas acho que logo volta.)**

L: *fingindo voz inocente* quem disse isso Raito-Kun?

Raito: foi só uma suposição! =OO

L: *continuando com voz inocente* não pense isso de mim Raito-Kun! Eu sou inocente! **(May: Sim, e o Godzilla é meu pai.) (Annie: *arregala os olhos* coitada da sua mãe!) (May: ... UIUAHIKuahIUHASusha) (Haj: Annie, vai dormir que você não tá legal.)**

Raito: #você é pior que eu! u.ú# e você gosta de mim? **(Haj: Podia ter perguntado isso logo, ia me poupar tempo.)**

L: eu não! Você é Kira! u.ú

Raito: X.X #Fail# **(May: Raito o quê? Sério, alguém ilumina aqui que não entendi o que diabos o Raito falou.)**

-X-

 **4º Passo:** **Pergunte os sonhos dele!** (Haj: E estamos apenas no quarto passo de dez. Até o final disso eu vou ter entrado e saído de no mínimo dois comas alcoólicos. *toma gole do seu whisky*)

Raito: Lzinhooowww! **(Annie: SOCORR!)**

L: Pronto, se acostumou!

Raito: você num gosta desse nome L? o.õ **(May: AI BI, CLAAARO que eu adogo né, tá achando que eu não ia gostar de um nome com glamour, com brilho? Achei a cara da riqueza.)**

L: é estranho você me chamar assim! u.ú

Raito: Por quê?

L: porque você é Kira! **(May: De todas as possíveis razões pro L se irritar de ser chamado de forma tão bicha louca, a escolhida é "porque você é Kira".) (Haj: É a resposta pra tudo nessa budega. "L, por que você não me come?" "Porque você é Kira" "L, por que comeu macarrão no café da manhã?" "Porque você é Kira" "Mas L, por que quando eu dou o cu faz cosquinha?" "Porque você é Kira.")**

Raito: eu não sou Kira! E eu só queria fazer uma pergunta! **(May: 75% das falas do Raito são "Eu não sou Kira", os outros 25% se dividem em "Lzinhoooww" ou outras burrices.)**

L: Kira, O menino das perguntas. **(Haj: L, o detetive purpurina.) (Annie: Saiu demais do personagem, tô até em dúvida se ela chegou a ler/assistir o mangá/anime.)**

Raito: ¬.¬ vai deixar ou não? **(May: Só se for de quatro benhê.)**

L: Pergunte Kira-Kun! ^.^ **(Annie: Toda essa porra de conversa pra ele dizer "Sim, pergunte." VSF)**

Raito: ¬.¬ Aff's. Quais são seus sonhos? **(May: Dar a bunda em cima do Empire State. Já pensou que mágico?)**

L: Capturar Kira, Ter um mundo sem Kira, Mandar Kira pra forca, Torturar Kira, saber quem é Kira... Bom isso eu já sei! Saber como Kira mata, eu já disse capturar Kira? **(Annie: L obsessivo? MAGIIIINAA!)**

Raito: ¬.¬ sem ser Kira, quais são os seu sonhos? **(Haj: De goiabada.) (Annie: Chocolate.) (May: Creme.)**

L: Sem ser Kira... Acho que é Gastar 100 milhões de ienes em Doces *-* **(Haj: Fala sério, dava pra matar a fome na África com tudo isso de doces.) (Annie: Sim, e deixar todo mundo com dor de barriga.)**

Raito: mas eu comprei 100 milhões de ienes em doces pra você! Por que você não comeu? **(May: PERA, baixou a Mãe Diná aqui na Annie.) (Annie com voz mística: Porque você é Kira.)**

L: Por que eu não confio em você! u.ú **(Haj: FALHOOOOU!) (May: Era Mãe Diná não.) (Annie: Deve ter sido outra entidade.)**

Raito se joga no chão e começa a chorar **(Annie: E agora vemos que Raito tem... 5 anos?) (May: Agora o L pedófilo apaixona então.)**

Raito: T.T Why do you hate me now? T.T

L: I always hated you! u.u **(May: Nem português o jumento sabe escrever, vai se meter com inglês. Ô DÓ.)**

Raito: X.X #Fail# **(Haj: Morreu? X.X quer dizer morreu né? *lágrimas escorrendo* Diz que sim, por favor.)**

-X-

 **5º Passo:** **Tente virar o jogo e fazê-lo se apaixonar pela sua inteligência!** (Annie: QUÊ?! Inteligência? ONDE? Até agora só vi o Raito mais burro que uma porta. Será que é outra fanfic?)

Raito: u.u **(Annie: Não, droga. É a mesma.)**

L: estranho... **(May: SIM! SIM! Estranho, ridículo, horrível! Tudo essa fanfic é mesmo.)**

Raito: o que é estranho? u.u **(Haj: *microfone na mão* EEE vamos ao show! Escolha apenas uma alternativa que será a resposta do Lawliet. Letra a: VOCÊ! Letra b: o mundo. Letra c: este doce ooooou letra d: porque você é Kira.) (Annie: aposto na d.) (May: Eu também.)**

L: você ainda não me chamou de Lzinho, e nem fez coisas estranhas. o.õ **(Annie: COMO NÃO? Tudo que eu vi nessa joça até agora são coisas estranhas!)**

Raito: eu percebi o quanto isso é estúpido. **(May: Conseguiram ver?)(Haj: O que?)(May: O céu se abrindo, a luz, os anjos cantando... Ele percebeu! É um milagre.)** E que eu não posso me humilhar pra você. **(Annie: HUhsuHSUhsu isso depois de 4 tentativas fracassadas e quinhentos Lznhooowws.)**

L: 7% de chance de você ser Kira **(Haj: Eita porra, Lawliet não tá pra brincadeira.)**

Raito: #O.O comooo?# Porque eu seria Kira Ryuuzaki? u.ú **(Annie: Kira Ryuuzaki é tipo o segundo filho deles?)(May: ISSO! Vamos formar a família já, que sonho, que tudo! *May pirou*)**

L: por que você não aquenta ficar abaixo de ninguém. **(Annie: Levei pro lado sexual.) (Haj: Geralmente é o melhor lado.) (Annie: Esquece isso, vocês viram o aQuenta? UHushduSHs)(May: Annie, só porque você não aquenta a maravilhosidade dessa fic...)** Você não aquenta **(Haj: De novo uoahouaoush)** perder nem que seja por superioridade!

Raito: que ridículo. Eu só cansei de você! De ficar me humilhando pra você, e você simplesmente não ligar pra mim, **(May: Liga pra mim. Não, não liga pra ele.) (Annie: Pra ele...) (Haj: Não chore por ele!) (May: EEE LEONARDO melhor cantor do Brasil.)** e eu sou muito melhor que você! ò.ó **(Annie: Claro Raito, mas perceba que o L ainda não te chamou de RAITOZINHOOOW)**

L: 18% de chance de você ser Kira **(Haj: Por isso o cara é foda. Leva um fora e quer por o Raito na cadeia aoushoashoau)**

Raito: # ele é muito bom! O.o# Por que Ryuuzaki? ò.ó **(May: E essas carinhas continuam me irritando... Posso apagar todas?)(Annie: Não né, vai diminuir metade das falas dessa bodega daí)**

L:Complexo de superioridade! **(Annie: Achei perspicaz, vocês não?)**

Raito: #como ele conseque? **(Haj: Autora, o que você tem contra a letra g?)** =OO# Isso não é verdade Ryuuzaki!

L: é sim! E você ta ficando com raiva só de eu falar todas essas verdades!

Raito: um dia eu ainda te Mato Ryuuzaki! **(May: A prova suprema de amor.)**

L: 98% de chance de você ser Kira, se chegar a 100% eu te mando para a cadeia! **(Haj: Cara é foda, foi de 18 pra 98% em com duas falas, respeitei.)**

Raito: tudo o que eu disser vai ser usado contra mim certo? **(Annie: Leu bem as regras. *batendo palmas*)**

L: Certo!

Raito: então é melhor eu calar a minha boca e ir para o cantinho do Aff's, certo? **(Annie: Cantinho. Do. Aff's. Meu pinto pra vocês.) (May: Annie, preciso te lembrar, de novo, que você não tem um pinto.)(Annie: Isso é injusto, não posso usar uma das melhores expressões *triste*)(Haj: Eu posso, então chupem hhuaohsoasoa)**

L: Certo!

Raito foi pro cantinho do Aff's **(Annie: Haj, pode fazer o favor?) (Haj: Claro! Cantinho. Do. Aff's. Meu pinto pra vocês!)**

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

(N/a: De Agora em diante vão aparecer o Mello e o Near! **(May: *pulando e batendo palmas* EEEEE!)(Annie: *acompanha a May* Mais lixo com personalidade adulterada!)**

O Near por que eu Amoo de Paixão ele! **(Haj: Odeio autora se metendo no meio da fanfic.) (May: E precisava mesmo avisar que eles iam aparecer?) (Annie: Seria difícil de perceber que eles estão aparecendo se víssemos "Near: #mudei minha personalidade# Lzinhooowww! u.ú")**

E o Mello por que... O Near sem o Mello não é ninguém! **(Haj: Achei pesado.) (Annie: Desnecessário.)**

L: Você me Ama Também certo? **(Annie: Tadinha, deve ser bem carente pra precisar ficar imaginando personagens falando isso.)**

Claro Lzinhowww ! **(Haj: De novo essa porra?)** Avisos dados. Continuaremos a fic!) **(May: Orra, podia acabar por aqui né? 5 passos é o suficiente pra minha sanidade.) (Haj: Mais que o suficiente.) (Annie: Pra mim passou da conta.)**

 **(Hajime, Annie Bell e Maylene precisaram fazer um intervalo antes que seus cérebros virassem geleia, o próximo capítulo será postado assim que...) (Ken: ESSES VAGABUNDOS DECIDIREM TRABALHAR!) (...Continuando, assim que suas mentes estejam recuperadas.**

 **Rezamos para que os danos não sejam permanentes.) (Ken: ELES JÁ TEM PROBLEMAS MENTAIS PERMANENTES.) (** ***Atira tranquilizante em Ken***

 **Continuamos existindo, continuamos fortes, continuamos perseguindo autores trash.**

 **Vida longa à ripagem.**

 **RIPster's House.)**


End file.
